


When You Close One Door, A Galaxy Opens

by girlg33k



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Decapitation, Dominant Hux, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Sniper Hux, Ysalamir - Freeform, blink and you'll miss it BDSM, no graphic gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlg33k/pseuds/girlg33k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Hux and Kylo to take the next step - they've got to kill Snoke. Snoke is holding both of them back. Hux, from becoming Emperor of the Galaxy; Kylo, from growing beyond what Snoke forces him to be. They travel to the planet where Snoke's base resides, with a carefully planned assassination. Pre-established sexual relationship. Pre-established D/S relationship (Hux is the dom). Not implied in any way but Hux is trans. This is based on an RP; a scene for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Close One Door, A Galaxy Opens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJudicator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJudicator/gifts).



They'd been practicing with the ysalamir. A little bit longer each time, until Kylo no longer panicked at having his connection with the Force completely cut off. It was still unsettling, losing so much of his senses. He was nearly blind within his helmet; well, he was always mostly physically blind with it on, relying on the Force to “see.” He'd had to practice that, too, and put his trust in Hux to cover the rest. The one thing that still bothered him was his lightsaber. It spat and crackled dangerously without the Force to hold it together. His job was to distract Snoke, which might include physical combat since both men would be cut off from the Force. Snoke would know immediately what was happening, and he would be furious by the betrayal of his Apprentice, his Knight.

But Kylo wasn't Snoke's Knight any longer. He had a new master now, an equal, who wasn't afraid to get his own hands dirty. Who didn't manipulate him, or break him beyond mending. Who _mended him_. Who would rule the galaxy, with Kylo at his side. After they dealt with Snoke.

Snoke had called for him. They knew for this to work, Snoke would have to be the one to arrange the meeting, not Kylo. So they'd waited, and urged an invitation along by having Kylo purposefully botch a mission. Nothing they couldn't fix later, together, but Snoke delighted in punishment in person. And, of course, it had to be just he and Hux, no one else on the shuttle. Easy to mask Hux's presence with the ysalamir, not so easy to make sure Kylo was not made invisible by the creature. But some careful positioning and an electric barrier helped, though it meant there could be no physical interaction between them until this was over. Kylo hated it; he was nervous, and he couldn't read Hux's mind, couldn't speak to his mind, couldn't touch him. They spoke by comm. Well, Hux spoke, soothing reassurance, while Kylo struggled to fight back revulsion for what he was about to do.

It wasn't _him_. They'd figured out, together, how Snoke had been manipulating him, and he now recognized the conditioning that had made him so unflinchingly loyal. He was still fighting it, even in so perilous a moment. Snoke would sense that mental battle as they approached, but Kylo was certain the ancient man would be confident in his indoctrination. And certainly confident he could stop whatever Kylo intended. Which was where the ysalamir came in.

Once on the deserted planet, they disembarked Kylo's shuttle separately, and kept an exact distance apart as they approached Snoke's temple. Kylo had given careful directions to Hux, just in case they found themselves separated somehow, and just in case, he'd added before Hux could remind him, the tracker in his belt stopped working. Kylo reached the temple's entrance several minutes before Hux, and waited, watching with growing anxiety as the other man climbed up the steep stairs. Then it was time. Surely Snoke knew, at that instant, when Kylo's presence disappeared, that something was amiss.

Hux stepped in close, removed the small ysalamir from the pocket of his great coat, and slipped it inside Kylo's robes. “You can do this,” he murmured, gloved fingers undoing the clasps of Kylo's helmet enough that he could lift it to reveal the man's mouth. He kissed the Knight, tenderly, with a reassuring rub of a thumb along a pale, tense jaw. Kylo chased after him, as if Hux held the oxygen he needed to breathe, but the helmet was replaced and sealed. “I'll be there, right where you told me. I promise. Just keep him distracted.”

Kylo nodded, fingers gripping the hilt of his lightsaber as he watched Hux turn and begin making his way up the side of the temple. There could be no more hesitation; if Kylo didn't move the ysalamir into Snoke's vicinity, he would notice the man climbing the crumbling stones, sniper-rifle strapped to his back, and they would both be done for. So he entered, virtually blind in the dim light of the temple, and searched for the figure of his Master. Normally he would be waiting on his throne at the end of the temple, but given the circumstances, Kylo was not sure what he would find.

Snoke was on the dais, but not seated. He stood, his rage palpable even in the Force void created by the creature hiding in Kylo's robes. There was fear, too, in his eyes, of something unexpected and unknown. As Kylo neared, a gnarled hand rose and pointed at him accusingly.

“What have you _done_?” his voice boomed, echoed in the stone chamber. “I cannot sense you. I cannot sense _anything_. What void have you created, _Apprentice_? What betrayal have you brought me?”

Kylo shrunk back out of habit, steeling himself for pain and punishment. It did not come; of course not. The old man was as bereft of his powers as Kylo was himself. That made them equal. No.... As he grew nearer, squinted through the limited view of his helmet, he could see how frail Snoke was, how he hunched with age, how he appeared to just cling to life. His eyes widened as he realized – the man survived through the Force, and with it cut off, his age was quickly catching up to him. For the first time, Kylo was the stronger.

He straightened to his full height, emboldened, and drew his lightsaber. “It is over, Master. I no longer wish to toil under your vision. I have a vision of my own, now.”

“ _Traitor_! _Ingrate_! _Foolish child_! You would be nothing without me!”

Kylo braced himself for the onslaught that usually occurred when he showed any small signs of doubt, the twisting of his mind that made him forget himself and become what Snoke wanted him to be. But of course, again, it didn't happen. “Not this time,” he hissed, red beam crackling to life at his side. “I know your game now.”

Hux's voice crackled into his helmet. “I'm in position, Kylo. Draw him out.”

Kylo lifted his saber out to his side, the hilt vibrating dangerously in his hand. Snoke sneered and reached for a weapon of his own, an ancient thing, an energized blade. Or it was supposed to be. Without the Force it was just a normal, primitive weapon. Still, it stopped Kylo's red blade as he struck, though the force of his blow had Snoke stumbling backward. Had his Master always been so weak? Kylo had never been able to best him through Force or combat before, but he was pushing the man back so easily, closer to the shaft of dusty light where Hux needed him. Maybe they really could do this.

Snoke swore, spat, and shrieked ancient curses as he struggled against each swing that came down on him. Kylo never took his eyes off his Master's face as he led the old man into the perfect spot. How had this frail old thing controlled him for so long? He did nothing but defend himself, barely able to stay on his feet. The shaft of light from the crumbled stones far above finally crossed their path, and Kylo stopped, staring from behind his mask at a panting, pathetic creature. Snoke stared at him, baffled by the sudden cessation of combat.

“What are you doing _, boy_? Can't bring yourself to-”

The bullet went straight through Snoke's deformed skull, and the man dropped to the stone floor. So clean, so easy. But he had to be sure. Kylo stepped over his former Master, and with a shaking hand, sliced off his head with the unsteady beam of his lightsaber. As soon as the head was removed, Kylo turned off his lightsaber, a small sigh of relief leaving him when it shut off without incident. For a long moment he stared down at the body of the man who had been father, mentor, master; family, friend, guide. The sound of boots clacking on the stone floor, moving toward him, tore him away.

Kylo met Hux as the man approached, and sank to one knee, lightsaber placed on the ground before him, helmeted head bent down. “Long live Emperor Hux,” he spoke softly. His body shook with adrenaline and a myriad of emotions, including fear. This was what they'd wanted, what _he'd_ wanted, but he'd never been without guidance before, without someone to direct him, rule him.

“I have something for you,” Hux said quietly, boots slipping into Kylo's vision. He did not raise his head, even as Hux carefully removed the Knight's helmet and set it aside, then reached into his great coat. A freckled hand reached to tug his jerkin from his neck, then the feeling was replaced by something soft and tight. Not too tight, but enough to make its presence known. It clasped fully around his thick neck. Like a...collar.

Kylo's throat seized, any words he might have had stuck behind a lump. Gentle fingers, cool with leather, curled beneath his chin and lifted up his head. He met piercing green eyes that were filled with pride and triumph. “You did so well,” Hux praised, before bending down to press warm, soft lips to a mouth still trembling from anxiety.

Releasing Kylo, Hux reached into the dark robes and pulled out the small ysalamir the other man so hated and feared. He looked at the creature a moment; it deserved a reward for its role, but so did his Knight. He dropped it to the ground, placed a heavy boot on its tail to hold it in place, then drew his pistol and shot the creature dead.

Instantly Kylo reacted, with a convulsing, heaving breath as if he'd been drowning. His body trembled as if the power returning to him was violently ripping through his frame. Hux was used to this reaction now, and quickly moved to catch Kylo before the other man pitched forward onto the stone.

“Shhh,” he soothed, kneeling before his Knight as he wrapped arms around him. “It's over. You did so very well, Kylo. I'm proud. My perfect Knight.”

Kylo shuddered with a silent sob, and his arms flew around Hux's frame in a desperate cling. It was over. He was free. They were free. They could move on, and move forward. Build a galaxy all their own. He felt such intense relief, it was dizzying. Hux let him cling until the stone made his knees hurt, then he helped Kylo to his feet. There was no reason for them to stay any longer, and he could comfort the other man in the shuttle on the way back to the Finalizer. Make up for not being able to offer anything more than words on the way to Snoke's planet. And reward his Knight – _his Knight_ – for cutting out the cancer that had been restraining them both.

 


End file.
